Maggie Salvatore
by LoulaLadyBug
Summary: Maggie Salvatore stood in front of the open window in Stefan's room, smirking at both of her brother's shocked faces. "Hello, brothers." / Damon and Stefan have a sister, Maggie Salvatore. How will each sibling cope as each try and dodge trouble, end their family feud and deal with love triangles? FOLLOWS THE STORY LINE OF THE TV SHOW. EACH CHAPTER REPRESENTS AN EPISODE. :3
1. The Pilot

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've decided to restart my original story of 'The Salvatore Sister', as I felt that I could have done better and more with it! Thank you for reading this. Don't forget to favourite so you don't miss any new chapter updates!**

 **Also, I need your help. Let me know who you would like to see Maggie have romantic encounters with!**

 **I do not own the vampire diaries, or any of the characters and plots, other than Maggie Salvatore 3**

 **PILOT**

Maggie Salvatore stood in front of the open window in Stefan's room, smirking at both of her brother's shocked faces. "Hello, brothers." Neither brother seemed to be able to comprehend the fact that their sister was standing right in front of them. She'd been gone just over twenty years, not making a single appearance during that period of time. Both of the Salvatore brothers had began to wonder if she was ever coming back. She was roughly Stefan's height, had long black hair reaching just above her midriff, and deep blue eyes. She died at the age of twenty one, making her (before death) four years younger than Damon and three years older than Stefan. She crossed her arms, and faked a pout. "What? No hug? Shame." She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically taking a step towards her brothers; her heels clicking on the laminated flooring. "Oh come on! Say something at least!" Damon was the first to crack, he took a few steps forward then ran and hugged his sister tightly. Maggie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and returned the hug. She'd missed this. As Damon pulled away, he wiped away a tear, and stood beside Maggie, proudly. Damon and Maggie had always shared a very close and special bond; they were both very similar. Proud to be what they are, and could be both savage and selfish at times. Her bond with Stefan was different. It was a love-hate sort of situation; both equally as protective of each other, but constantly at eachothers throats. Literally.

"When did you get here Maggie?" Stefan crossed his arms, and glared at his sibling.

She smirked, "I've been here for a while now. You just haven't seen me. I'm sneaky like that."

"Why are you here? And whilst we're at it, Damon, why don't you answer the same question?"

Maggie walked over to one of Stefan's cabinets and started to fiddle with his ornaments. "I missed my little brother."

Damon sat down, "I just didn't want to miss your first day at school."

Maggie gasped as she dropped a snowglobe, causing it to smash. "Whoops. Sorry." She wiped her hands on her jeans. "School? Honestly, Stef. You're a powerful immortal and you choose to spend your time going to get an education. Pfft. Nerd." Stefan just narrowed his eyes. "Oh lighten up, will ya? I'm messing with you. Well, I was. Now to the serious stuff. I need to talk to you both, about a certain Elena Gilbert." Both brothers' faces dropped.

"What about her?" Stefan shuffled his feet.

"Stay away from her boys. Trust me. You're both gonna end up going after the same girl again, and then falling out for three centuries, until I decide to bang your heads together and demand you get a grip." Maggie took an exaggerated breath, "not to mention, she has the same freaking face as the woman who was _literally the death of all of us_!" Damon stood beside his sister. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

Damon sneered, "well, let's hope not. We all know how that ended." Maggie rolled her eyes; she wasn't stupid. Damon was just as intrigued by Elena than Stefan was, but she guessed that he had a bigger plan up his sleeve, she just didn't know what. "So Stefan, I'm curious. When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Damon. It's not going to work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

Stefan visibly tensed up, "Stop it."

Maggie giggled, this should be fun. "I think we should go together. All three of us, one big happy family. Maybe we should go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!"

Damon took a step toward Stefan, "imagine what her blood would taste like." Maggie licked her lips, trying to wind up Stefan even more. It was so fun and easy to get under his skin. "I certainly can." That's all it took for Stefan's patience to break. He vamped to Damon, and both of them went crashing through the window. Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes, as she heard the thud of both of her brothers hitting the grass below them. Drama queens. She jumped out of the window, and landed gracefully beside Damon, and opposite a very angry (and hurt) Stefan.

"I've got to say brothers, I'm slightly impressed," Maggie chuckled darkly, "I give it a six out of ten. Stefan, the whole angry vampire face thing was very good, but, your technique is lacking wow factor."

Stefan stood up from the ground, clutching his side. "You know, it's all fun and games with you two, huh? But wherever you both go, people die." Both Maggie and Damon shrugged. That was a given. "But not here. I won't allow it."

Damon smirked, "I take that as invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "you two are such drama queens. Whilst you were both tackling each other upstairs - you know, before you destroyed the window - I managed to grab both of your rings." She smirked as both Stefan and Damon looked at their ringless hands with an expression of panic.

"Okay, very impressive little sister," Damon held his hand out, "now give them back."

"Hmm, but that's just to easy. Oh yeah, the sun is coming up in a few hours, and then _poof_! Ashes to ashes." She looked at her two brothers' shocked faces, and laughed. "Relax. They're here." She reached into her leather jacket pocket, and produced their rings. She walked up to Damon first. As he reached to take his ring from her hand, Maggie squeezed his hand tight, smirking as he grimaced, "don't underestimate me, Damon." She went to make her way over to Stefan, but he charged at her. Maggie tackled him easily, and pinned him by the throat. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me, Little Brother. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." She let go of his throat, and he instantly began spluttering. Maggie stood up, dusting the dirt off of her jeans. "It's nice here. I think I'll stay a little while." She dropped Stefan's ring on his chest, and then walked off into the night with Damon, leaving Stefan to wonder what his siblings had in store for him.


	2. The Night Of the Comet

**A/N: Sup guys? Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews!**

 **Q: "This looks like fun too. Do you have an actress for Maggie?"**

 **A: I didn't until you asked, as I like to imaging the characters without any influence, but I suppose that she could be played by Ksenia Solo when she had long black hair :)**

 **Make sure to ask any questions you have still or comment your opinions 3**

 **Of course, I do not own the vampire diaries.**

 **THE NIGHT OF THE COMET**

Maggie was sat in the middle of the living room in the boarding house silently; her legs were crossed, her hands were on her knees and she had her back straight. She'd read somewhere that meditation was "good for one's soul" and had taken it up. It helped to calm her nerves, and to give her some 'Maggie' time. Unfortunately for her, when she was only five minutes into her session, there was knock on the door and then someone entering and calling Stefan. Loudly. Maggie took a deep breath, trying to block out the noise. She didn't even open her eyes. Since when did people just walk into somebody's house, without invitation? She then heard Damon approach the house invader. The invader stammered, "I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...urm...the door was open." Maggie internally sighed. Liar.

Damon chuckled, "no problem. You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Ah, so this was the infamous Elena. Maggie still didn't open her eyes, but did straighten her back more in an attempt to listen harder.

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, he's not one to brag. We also have a sister." Maggie could picture Damon smirking, as she heard the two approach the living room. As Damon passed his sister, he shoved her, causing her to topple over onto her back.

"You're an asshole," Maggie grumbled, as she stood up, rubbing her head where she hit it on the ground.

Damon flashed her a smile, "tell me something I don't know. Anyway, this is Elena," he said, gesturing to the pretty, brunette. Maggie smiled sweetly and shook her hand, but Elena still freaked her out. She was too much like Katherine, appearance wise. Damon offered Elena a charming smile, "I can see why my brother is so smitten." Elena blushed. "It's about time. For a while there, we never thought he'd get over the last one, did we Mags? It nearly destroyed him." Maggie nodded her head enthusiastically, with a look of mock concern. She knew what her brother was up to. He was trying to mess with Stefan's relationship. Well, Maggie was happy to participate in anything that made life for Stefan awkward.

"The last one?" Elena looked rather uncomfortable.

Maggie scratched her head, trying to appear as if she was feeling a bit awkward in the situation, and hide her amusement. "Yeah. Katherine, his ex? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet? Whoops. It's probably because she was his everything." She turned to Damon, and gave him a look as if to say, 'beat that'.

He took the challenge. "Well, it's bound to come up in conversation now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon turned to Maggie slightly, with a smug look - he definitely beat her attempt at trying to make things uncomfortable.

"You two say those things, like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. Someone clearly didn't appreciate pessimism.

Maggie shrugged, "what can I say? We're fatalists. Oh! Hello Stefan."

Stefan appeared in the doorway looking very panicked. "Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."

She walked towards Stefan, "I know. I should have called, I just-"

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime." Damon smiled as he received a glare from Stefan. "You know, we should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But… I have to warn you that Stefan wasn't always such a looker." Maggie burst out laughing, but Stefan clearly didn't find the joke funny at all.

"Well, I should, urm, get going I suppose." Elena began walking towards the door, "it was lovely to meet you, Damon and Maggie. Bye, Stefan" He ignored her and continued glaring at his siblings. Elena left without another word.

"Little tip Stef," Maggie said, as she poured herself a glass of bourbon and rested on the arm of the sofa. "When a girl comes to visit you, don't ignore her when she says bye. It's impolite." This earned her another glare.

"How long was she here?" Stefan growled.

"Were you worried, Stef? Scared that we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Damon asked as he too, poured himself a drink. "Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"Low blow, D." Maggie mumbled as she took another gulp of her drink.

Stefan looked unfazed by the remark. "What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Damon smirked, and left the room.

"What about you Maggie?"

"Huh?"

"You were gone for twenty years, why are you back now?"

"Stefan, it's the first time in decades since both of my brothers were in the same room together. No way was I gonna pass up an opportunity to try and piece our family back together. But clearly, " Maggie stood up and slammed her glass on the coffee table, "that will not be happening for a little while."

"You aren't exactly innocent in all of this though, Mags. You're messing with me just as much as Damon."

She shrugged, "If you can't beat em, join em. One hundred and sixty four years worth of chasing your brothers and attempting to get them to finally shut up with their whining, is a long time to keep hope for. I've given up. And can you blame for it?"

-8-8-8-

"Hey, Zach." Maggie cheerfully walked into the kitchen, and began making herself a coffee. What? Even vampires needed caffeine to keep themselves functioning. Zach instantly tensed up. "Dude, you don't need to suddenly got all defensive. You're family, which makes you completely safe."

He didn't look entirely convinced, "why are you here?"

"Why am I ever here, other than to try to prevent my brothers from killing each other?" She passed him over a mug of coffee over the breakfast bar, before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Thanks. I thought that'd be your reasoning. But, why's Damon here?"

Maggie shrugged. "I don't know, but he definitely has something up his sleeve, and I plan to find out what."

"He's putting us all at risk, Maggie. This girl he put in hospital could talk."

"Who? Vicki? She's a stoner, no one will believe anything she says that's like that. Plus Stefan compelled her." Upon receiving the glare that Zach was giving her, she put her hands up in a mock surrender. "But,I totally see where you're coming from."

"Maggie, I know you mean no harm towards me, but you're still happy to hurt anyone else in Mystic Falls."

"You say that like it isn't obvious. I'm a vampire Zach, it's my nature to kill. I'm a predator. Stefan's diet and style of living, is unhealthy and not normal. I'm not my brothers Zach. I am not a golden vampire like Stefan, but I am not reckless like Damon. However, if you try in any sort of way to bring harm upon any of us, I will not hesitate to stop you." Zach gulped, and looked worry. "I'll stick to my word of not killing you, but there are other ways of making someone regret something." SHe began walking out the kitchen, and patted Zach on the shoulder as she passed him, "we're out of milk, by the way."

-8-8-8-

Maggie sighed as she sat crossed legged on the roof of the Mystic Grill, watching Damon torment Vicki Donovan. She would intervene, but Vicki was pissing her off. She was whiny, stuck up, bitchy, loud - the list was just never ending. Maggie suddenly turned her head, to find Stefan standing directly beside her. "Please tell our brother to quit tormenting this girl, she's really beginning to tick me off." Stefan cracked a small smile, before hiding it quickly. Maggie mentally made note to wind Damon up about the fact she got Stefan to crack his grumpy facade first.

"Let her go." Stefan said sternly. Damon shrugged and shoved Vicki so hard, that she was teetering on the edge of the building. Upon the unimpressed look he was receiving from Maggie, and the hushed shouts of Stefan, Damon pulled her back into his chest. "Ugh. Relax. I don't need her to be dead, but you might Stefan. What attacked you the other night, Vicki?"

Vicki shook as she spoke, and talked in a quiet voice (which was a once a lifetime thing), "I don't know. an animal?"

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think about it really hard. What attacked you?"

"A...a...vampire."

"And who was that vampire?"

"You!"

Damon made a buzzer noise, signalling that she said the wrong answer. "Wrong! It was Stefan." Despite Stefan's protests, Damon began to compel her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." Vicki repeated what he said.

Stefan looked appalled, "please, Damon. Don't do this."

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

Maggie stood up, "enough Damon!"

Damon looked up at both of his siblings, still holding a struggling Vicki, and ignored both of their warnings to stop, "your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlour tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Vicki screamed in protest, fearing her life. "You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan scoffed.

"No! I want you to remember who you are. _What_ you are."

"Why? So what, I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? YOu know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Hurt flashed across Damon's face. Maggie had had enough.

"Both of you are morons! Damon pass her to me, now." Damon was a little intimidated by his sister's expression, so did as he was told. Maggie looked into Vicki's eyes and compelled her, "you took a dodgy pill. You felt ill. You don't remember anything that has happened tonight. Now go." She watched the stoner girl stumble away, muttering to herself, and then turned to both of her brothers, and crossed her arms. "Okay, I have had it up to here with this nonsense. Both of you can argue, you can fight, but do not put each other in harm's way. No one will be getting exposed, and no one will be free of their siblings. Got it?" Stefan and Damon gave a slight nod of recognition. Quite frankly, both were a little scared by their sister's feistiness. "Good. Now, I'm going to go home, and I expect to see you both _alive_ in the morning. Goodnight."


	3. Friday Night Bites

**FRIDAY NIGHT BITES**

"Morning sunshines," Maggie chirped as she entered Stefan's bedroom to find both of her siblings in a stare down. Damon had been winding Stefan up, by pretending that he was going to change his ways. Obviously, he was lying, it's just that Stefan was naive enough to believe it for a second. She rolled her eyes. "Do you two have to wind each other up so early in the morning? It's rather irritating..."

Stefan nodded in agreement and added, "it doesn't have to be like this Damon."

Damon just shrugged, "of course it doesn't, but it's fun. I saw Elena today, BTW - that means 'by the way', just so you know. She was at cheerleading practice and she looked so perky in her little shorts." Maggie rolled her eyes as Stefan growled; how long would it take him to realise that Damon only does this stuff for a reaction? "Oh, calm down. I didn't go near her, I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me, I have a date. Wish me luck." And then he promptly left the room. Stefan flopped across his bed, so that his head was hanging off one edge and his feet the other, whilst staring at the ceiling. Maggie walked up to him, and did the same, so that she was next to him.

"Don't let him get to you, Stef. That's what he wants."

"I know, I know. He's just so-"

"Irritating? Annoying? Mean? Frustrating?"

Stefan chuckled, "that pretty much covers it."

Maggie sighed, "but that's just who he is now. The soft, and sensitive Damon we knew before death, is hidden well below the surface now. The quicker you come to terms with it, the easier he is to handle. Trust me. He's hurting."

"Hurting?"

"Stefan, he still isn't over Katherine. And he blames you for her demise."

Stefan turned to face his sister whilst leaning on his elbow. "Do you still blame me? For Thomas?" Thomas. Hearing his name aloud caused Maggie to wince. It was so painful to hear his name. Thomas was Maggie's Katherine; except Thomas was everything good in the world. He cared for her. Loved her. Did anything to protect her. Truth is, Maggie did still blame Stefan for Thomas' fate, but he didn't need that on his shoulders. She'd been angry at him for decades, after it happened, but she didn't want to bring that anger back.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Maggie jumped off the bed and left the room quickly.

-8-8-8-

The sun had begun setting, so Maggie sat curled up on the sofa reading. It was peaceful and calming; or it was supposed to be, but Maggie just could not focus. Her mind was racing with memories of Thomas. His curly, brown hair that sat just above his shoulders. His deep eyes, that held beautiful secrets from the past. His dazzling smile, that could make even the darkest of days brighter. But then the memories turned darker. The desperation in the last kiss that they were ever going to share. The realisation on his face as he accepted his dark fate- "STOP IT!" Maggie screamed, and threw her book across the room. She pushed both her palms against her ears forcefully, in an attempt to shut out all of the painful memories. Sobs arose from her throat, as she pulled her knees to her chest. Thomas had been the light at the end of the tunnel. Her hope for the future. He'd managed to understand her like nobody else could. Maggie quickly sat up and wiped away an evidence that she'd been crying when she heard the front door open. Damon walked in with a smirk on his face, and approached his sister.

"Up for a night of tormenting our little brother?"

"When am I not?" Maggie attempted to make her voice appear strong, but it came out shaky and weak.

Damon's face dropped, "hey, Mags. Are you okay?"

Maggie plastered a smile onto her face. She didn't want to confide in Damon right now. She didn't want to burden him with her troubles. "Always am, brother. So what's on the agenda tonight? Putting a spider in his soup? Pranking calling him?"

Damon didn't look entirely convinced with Maggie saying she was fine, but didn't persist. "Ha ha. Aren't you the funny one. Stefan is round Elena's for dinner tonight, and I thought we could crash the party."

"Sounds fun." Maggie shrugged, but then glared at her brother. "Wait. Have you brought your blonde blood bag with you?"

"Of course."

"Damon! She's a child. It's not right for you to be messing with her head and feeding from her. Plus, she's really irritating." Damon rolled his eyes as he pushed his sister out the door and towards the car. "I better be riding shotgun. No way am I sitting in the back, whilst Miss Sunshine gets the front."

Damon chuckled. "Get in the car."

-8-8-8-

"Could you not have chosen someone less obnoxious and peppy, to be your personal walking, talking blood bag?" Maggie mumbled to Damon, as they approached the Gilbert porch, whilst Caroline was humming sweetly to herself waiting for Elena to answer the door.

"She's not that bad, Mags." Damon chuckled, "Plus, she tastes great and she has the perfect connections with everyone in Mystic Falls." Maggie just rolled her eyes. The door of the Gilbert house opened, and a surprised Elena appeared from behind it.

Before she had the chance to say anything, Caroline bounced on the step happily. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." She held up a bowl of trifle that she had made Damon stop at the shop to buy on the way here. Elena looked lost for words. Maggie grimaced internally; it was so rude to show up uninvited. Before Maggie could apologise for just showing up out the blue, Stefan came to the door and scowled.

"What are you two doing here?" He scowled.

Damon just smiled politely towards Elena, "waiting for Elena to invite us in."

Stefan looked as if he was going to protest; it was obvious he didn't trust his siblings near his girlfriend, but Elena just moved aside from the door way and said sweetly, "come on in guys!"

Twenty minutes later, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Maggie were all gathered in the Gilbert's living room. Maggie tugged at the sleeves over her shirt, as Caroline began to make conversation awkward. They had just finished talking about Stefan making it onto the school's football team and Caroline had decided to intervene, "it was pretty lucky that you tried out for the team today, they were gonna stop taking new people on from tomorrow. Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. Bonnie will have to go over the routine with you, so you can get the hang of it. It's only because you're parents died, you're on a blah phase. You used to be way more fun. But we'll work through it." Maggie winced at Caroline's lack of sensitivity and upon receiving multiple glares from around the room, Caroline added, "and I say that with complete sensitivity."

Damon gave an empathetic look towards Elena, "I'm sorry to hear that you lost your parents. In fact, my siblings and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Stefan gave a look of warning at Damon, "we don't need to get into that now, Damon." Maggie mumbled an agreement. There was a time and place of that kind of conversation, and this wasn't it.

Damon just shrugged and smirked ever so slightly at his brother, "oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring Katherine up."

-8-8-8-

The following night, Maggie chuckled as Damon approached her, rubbing the side of his face. "You blew it brother. That was hilarious and embarrassing to watch." The big football game had just finished, and Damon had caught Elena just as she was leaving. He attempted to compel her to kiss him, but instead just earned a slap. Clearly, Stefan had treated Elena with vervain. Damon just glared and stalked off towards Stefan, who was standing underneath a tree, draining a bottle of water; an unnecessary thing for a vampire to do, but something that makes Stefan seem more like a normal high school student.

"Nice trick with Elena, brother. Let me guess… vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd ya get it?"

Stefan shrugged dismissively, "does it matter?"

"Guess, I could just seduce her the old fashioned-way. Or, I could just eat her."

"You're not going to hurt her. Because deep down, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left, that you might have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me." Maggie rolled her eyes at Stefan's comment. Here we go again. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm tempted, Stefan."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is _dead_. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon smirked at his brother, as he disappeared and then reappeared with the sports teacher Mr Tanner. Dead. His neck had been snapped. Damon dropped the coach's body to the ground.

"That was uncalled for Damon!" Maggie glared at her brother. "He was an innocent man!"

"Don't go all righteous on me now, Maggie. You're fine with killing people."

"Yes Damon, I am, when they deserve it or when I'm feeding on them. Not when I'm pissed off at my brother because he spoke the truth! Dammit, if I was to kill someone every time you two pissed me off, we'd be the only ones left on the planet."

"The truth? What part of that was truthful?"

"You still have your humanity, Damon. And you seem to see that as a weakness. It's not. You can embrace your vampire nature, without having to be a reckless monster. You miss Katherine. I get it. I understand what you're going through. I miss Thomas, and the pain I feel every day is the pain that keeps my emotions running. Because that pain Damon, is the pain that keeps your humanity up and thriving." Damon looked at his sister apprehensively, and then vamped away. "That was probably the most stupid thing you've ever said to our brother, Stefan." And then Maggie vamped away into the night aso, leaving Stefan to wonder whether any humanity was within in Damon, and how much was left in Maggie.


	4. Family Ties

**FAMILY TIES**

Maggie leaped out of bed, as she heard Stefan shout aloud. She arrived at his bedroom at top speed, before stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the reason behind Stefan's shout. Damon. What else would it be? She cleared her throat to get both of her brothers' attention and raised an eyebrow, "care to explain what's going on here?"

Stefan sat up in his bed, "our brother Damon here, decided to get inside my head and mess with my dreams."

"Damon, dude! Really? Can you just leave Stefan alone, or at least wait until you're both out of the house so I can get my beauty sleep?"

"You'll have to have years of sleep to gain that beauty you're after," Damon smirked, and maggie stuck her tongue out playfully. "I was simply demonstrating how easy it is to get inside of our little brother's head. He needs human blood, it might even out the playing field." Damon covered his mouth in fake shock. "Whoops. Football reference. Too soon?" Before Maggie could clip Damon round the ear for being a bit of a dickhead, Stefan vamped over to the dresser, grabbing a knife from on top of it, and throwing it at Damon. Damon doubled over as it landed in his stomach. He pulled it out with a grunt, and glared at Stefan. "Alright, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. You know, the animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all of those people." Upon the puzzled looks he was receiving from both of his siblings, he elaborated, " it was a mountain lion. _Really_ big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls'."

"Why did you cover your tracks?" Stefan crossed his arms sternly and straightened his back.

"I've decided to stay a while; I'm just having so much fun with you, Maggie and Elena."

"You can't touch her now."

"The vervain keeps me out of her head. But maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks-"

Maggie smirked, "debateable."

"-my style-"

"Questionable."

"-my charm-"

"Where?"

Stefan was chuckling to himself, and Maggie was smirking as Damon held a finger up to silence her. "You're ruining my point here Mags. Anyway, as I was saying-" Damon vamped over to Stefan and shoved the knife into his chest. "This shirt was designer, now it has a hole in it. Dick move, dude." And then he left. Maggie rolled her eyes; Damon loved a dramatic exit. _Drama Queen_. She went over to Stefan, and helped take the knife out off his chest.

"What'd he do inside your head, Stef?"

Stefan rubbed his slow healing wound, "made me dream him eating my girlfriend."

Maggie snorted, "classic." Stefan glared at her and she held her hands up in mock surrender, "sorry, it's just that I've barely been back home for a month, and you two have already reminded me why I left in the first place."

"He's up to something Maggie."

"I know."

"Are we going to find out what?"

"No. I am. _You_ are going to stay out of Damon's way before you end up killing each other, permanently."

-8-8-8-

Maggie was standing in front of the full-body length mirror, fixing her hair into a braided top knot. It was the night of the founders party, and Maggie and Damon had decided to go along. They were one of the founding families after all, and they had attended the first ever one. Maggie turned to Damon with a gleaming smile, "what'd ya think?" She pointed at her dress. It was knee length, slim fitting, with a low fitting back and a shimmering kind of gold.

Damon frowned, "too short. Not big brother approved." He smiled quickly afterwards, "kidding. You look stunning. Do they still wear ties to this thing?"

Maggie shrugged , "probably."

Stefan stalked in, looking glum. "I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well, then you can stay here Stefan. I've missed going to this party," Maggie put her hand on her hip, "plus, I look killer. Pun intended." Stefan sighed and poured himself some bourbon.

"We've driven our brother to drink, Mags!" Damon chuckled.

"Correction. _You've_ driven him to drink."

Stefan smiled grimly, "I just can't seem to be rid of you, Damon. What else am I supposed to do, beside go about living my life?"

"Going about living your life? See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead dude. Get over it." Damon sounded aggravated. "It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being an a hundred and fifty year old teenager has been the height of my happiness."

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate," Damon grabbed an already poured glass of bourbon. "Mmm, 1864, you and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you with her."

"My happiness was short lived, as you well know."

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was… oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon sniffed his drink, and then tipped it on the floor.

"Damon! What are-" Before Maggie finished her sentence, a bit of the drink splashed onto her bare foot; she hissed. "Vervain? Why is there vervain in your- Oh, Stefan. You didn't did you?"

"Oh yes he did." Damon sneered, "I admire your efforts, brother. Pouring yourself a drink, and spiking mine. Well, I'm not some drunk sorority chick, you can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. Now I have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do?"

Once Damon had left, Stefan looked apologetically towards his sister, "Mags I-"

"Save it Stefan." She crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. "Vervain in the drink? What were you planning to do after that, huh? You know, if you just spoke to him, maybe he'll back off a little."

"He doesn't care about me or you or how his recklessness might affect us! He never has!"

"Are you even hearing yourself right now, Stefan? Yes, Damon is reckless. But he does care about us and _always_ has done. You know, I remember in 1864, you took Katherine to the party. And I also remember, Damon's disappointment of the fact Katherine chose you. He was so angry and upset, yet he smiled at you and even gave you a pep talk on how to treat her right. He had to sit at that party, watching both of his siblings with the loves of their lives, whilst he had no one. Does that sound like he didn't care about you? Huh? He's reckless, but that's him Stefan. If we were to be in trouble, who'd ya think would come helping us first? Huh?"

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"I'm not who you need to apologise to." Maggie stormed past Stefan, "Oh, and now I'm going to the party angry, who knows what _I'll_ do?"

-8-8-8-

"And who would you be?" Carol Lockwood, the Mayor's wife, asked politely, smiling at Maggie (who had walked into the party on her own, as both of her brothers were occupied with their dates).

Maggie returned Carol's warm smile, "Maggie Salvatore, I believe you know my brothers Damon and Stefan?"

"Oh, why yes I do! Well it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"To you too." Maggie swiftly walked away and looked around the room, trying to find anyone to talk to or flirt with. She needed to distract herself. Being at this party brought back many memories from the past. Thomas had once danced all night long with her on that very floor. She shook her head; there was no point staying in the past. What has been done is done. Two hours later, Maggie had managed five rounds of tequila shots, kissed several desperate and horny men and had a dance battle. Needless to say, if vampires could got drunk at the same rate as humans, she would have been unable to move, but thanks to vampirism she was only a little bit tipsy. After getting fed up with being hit on, and flirted with, Maggie decided to have a snoop around the Lockwood Manor. She began to walk up the stairs - admiring the art work that was hung on the wall - when she bumped into Damon and Caroline. "Good evening, brother. Caroline. What ya got there, huh?" Maggie pointed to Damon's hand which was clasped very tightly onto something.

He tucked it in his pocket, "you shall know all in good time, Sister."

"That is too ominous for my liking. Hey, where you going?" Maggie called after her brother as he hastily dragged Caroline down the stairs and to the field out the back of the Manor.

"To celebrate. Coming?" Maggie swiftly followed her brother out to the lawn, where he ripped Caroline's scarf off, revealing a very nasty bite mark. He licked his lips bent his head and began drinking. Maggie gasped as Caroline ran off, and Damon dropped to the floor gasping for air.

She dropped to her knees beside him, "Damon! What's wrong? Damon!"

"Ve...Ver...Vain." Vervain? Why would Caroline have vervain in her system? _Of course._ Maggie turned her head towards the trees, Damon's head cradled in her lap, and called out:

"Stefan, if you know what's best for you, you'll get your vegetarian vampire ass here right now." Stefan suddenly appeared from out of the dark, and grimaced; Maggie was giving him a venomous look. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Damon was now unconcious from the vervain, so Maggie carefully lifted his head off of her lap and placed it gently on the grass, before standing up and getting up in Stefan's face. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I knew that I couldn't spike his drink, so I spiked Caroline's."

"And what are you trying to achieve? What are you going to do?" Maggie crossed her arms. "Oh, wait. Don't answer that, I think I know already. You're gonna chuck him in the basement until he changes his ways aren't you?"

"Something along those lines."

"I won't let you."

"Maggie, don't do something stupid."

"Don't do something stupid? You are a hypocrite." Maggie began to shout, "You just vervained our brother into unconsciousness. That's pretty stupid if you ask me!"

"You're either with me or-"

"Against you? Is that what it's come down to now? Sides? Teams? Enough is enough Stefan, just st-" Stefan lunged a vervain dart into his sister's side, and frowned as she dropped to the floor. He didn't want it to come down to this, but he did what he had to do. "I thought we were closer than this Stef." And then the world went dark for Maggie Salvatore.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this chapter! What are your thoughts on Maggie? Stick around because in just a little while you'll be meeting Thomas….**


	5. Youre Undead To Me

**A/N: Heyyy! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to hear and see that people are enjoying this fanfiction! Of course, I just want to emphasise that I do not own anything to do with the Vampire Diaries or the plots, other than Maggie and Thomas!**

 **Msblovesdefan: I'm so glad that you're fond of Maggie, and that you're enjoying what she is bringing to this fanfiction! 3**

 **YOU'RE UNDEAD TO ME**

Maggie groaned in a mix of anger, pain and hunger. She was currently laying next to Damon on the cold, stone floor of the cellar. She had been here for a little while, she just wasn't too sure as to just how long a "little while" was. Tilting her head to the side, Maggie could see the effects of being in the cellar on Damon. His skin was sheet white, hair messy, eyes lost of life; Maggie dreaded to think what she looked like. When they had first awoken in the cellar, both were angry and aggressive. They hadn't spoken to each other at first, because Maggie had made it very clear to Damon that he wasn't exactly the innocent victim in the situation, and that he was lucky he had such an "awesome sister" who puts up with his shit all the time, but shortly after, the effects of the vervain wore in and neither had the energy to be angry anymore. Damon sighed as Stefan approached the bars of the cellar door, "where are our rings, Stef?"

"You won't be needing them anymore." Stefan's face was unreadable.

"How long have we been down here?" Maggie asked weakly, not bothering to even look at her little brother.

"Three days."

"What are you trying to Stefan?"

"I'm not trying Maggie. I'm doing. During the dark ages, when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgement. They sought to reeducate them, rather than to punish them."

Maggie snorted, but Damon growled, "you know what will happen if we don't feed on blood."

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually, you won't be able to move or speak. In a week, your skin will dessicate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. _Ever_."

"So what? You're just going to leave us here in the basement forever?"

"I've injected enough vervain into you two to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt. Maybe in fifty years or so, we can re-evaluate."

"Question." Maggie coughed before continuing, "what _exactly have I done_ to deserve this?"

Stefan sighed deeply, "I can't trust you, Maggie. You won't allow me to do this, if you're involved. Unfortunately, you've picked the wrong side."

With a grunt, Maggie managed to lift herself off the ground, and walked over to the bars of the door, sneering, "fine, you carry out this plan, but I'm telling you this now; the minute you revive us in fifty years time, you wanna start running, because trust me Stefan, death would be kinder than what I'm going to do to you."

-8-8-8-

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years. My blood will only make you worse." Zach could be heard yelling, as he made his way down the stairs towards the cell.

"He is so loud," Maggie whispered feebly, and Damon gave a weak chuckle.

"Damon? Maggie?" Zach's face appeared through the bars.

Damon glanced at him, "so it was your vervain. Good for you. Family only runs so deep, I see."

"We're not family. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing family because of you."

"I don't guess we could talk you into bringing us a rabbit or something? We'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." Zach just shook his head, and Damon sighed in response. "Well, you've succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down."

"Zach?" Maggie built up every last ounce of strength that she had left, and vamped over to the door, grabbing his neck and squeezing ever so slightly. "You remember what I was saying the other day about not killing you? Yeah, forget that. Because _when_ we get out of here, you'll be hitting the floor dead before you can even say 'sorry'. Got it?"

"You.. you said.. that family… was off limits!" Zach choked out.

"But, we're not family Zach. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. Your words, not mine." She began to tighten her grip on Zach's neck, but hissed when Stefan appeared and knocked him out of her hands.

She heard Zach's footsteps retreat up the stairs, and Stefan glared at his siblings, "keep it up. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Maggie raised both of her middle fingers at him, but he just rolled his eyes.

"I bet you're real proud of yourself, aren't you brother?" Damon croaked as he leant up against the bed, that sat opposite the door.

"Not particularly."

"Well, you've won. You got the bad guys-"

"Bad guys my ass." Maggie scoffed, "we're not the one who betrayed our siblings."

Damon smirked at his sister's statement, but continued his point. "-now nothing can come between you and Elena."

Maggie smiled, "except the truth. The lies will catch up to you Stef. For as long as you keep lying to yourself about what and who you are."

Stefan just sighed, "the beauty of you two being in there, and me out here, is that I can just walk away." And that's just what he did.

"You can wipe that smile right off of your face, Damon." Maggie snapped. "It's your fault we're in here." She huffed as she sank to the floor sulkily. "Honestly, I'm gonna come and slap that smile right off your face in a minute. There is nothing to be happy about in this situation."

Damon's smile only widened, "I think I've just figured a way for us to get out of here." This caught his sister's attention. "Caroline."

"Really? Caroline? The little blonde thing? Good luck with that."

"No seriously Maggie. I can summon her, and then compel her to open the door."

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it."

-8-8-8-

An hour later, Caroline was fiddling with the lock on the door, asking _so many questions._ Maggie was about to shout in frustration at the fact that the the blonde bloodbag couldn't do anything without being too noisy, when Zach came bounding down the stairs. "NO! Stop!" He pushed Caroline towards the stairs and turned to keep the door shut; but it was too late. Damon and Maggie vamped through the door, both parting to go separate ways; Maggie to deal with Zach and Damon to deal with Caroline. Maggie grinned menacingly as she stalked towards Zach, who was currently walking backwards with his hands out, as if he was trying to tame a wild animal. Which he was. A very _hungry_ , wild animal. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Maggie pouted, "sorry Zach, it's just too late for apologies. It really didn't have to be this way." She vamped towards him, snapped his neck, and then watched as his corpse hit the floor. "Such a shame." She joined her brother upstairs and took his hand. "Where's Caroline?"

"She got away, the sun was out, I don't have my ring."

"We don't need them. When the sun goes down, we'll go out."

-8-8-8-

Maggie chuckled as the guy in front of her blushed wildly. Damon had suggested that they choose stoner central for their feast, to which she had promptly agreed. He'd taken Vicki (he just couldn't seem to get over his fascination with her) and Maggie had chosen a meek looking, dorky kid. As Maggie kissed the ginger haired boy, she could taste the weed in his breath, and it was exhilarating. She'd always been taught not to play with her food, but where was the fun in that? The boy - Jake his name was, according to a fellow stoner - gave a moan, as Maggie broke of the kiss. "Let's go somewhere a little more _private_ , shall we?" He nodded eagerly and followed Maggie as she led him away from the group. When they were a safe distance away from the others, she pushed him against a tree. "You shouldn't be alone in the woods," she licked Jake's neck and giggled when he shuddered, "you never know what monsters are hiding in the darkness." Her fangs burst from her gums, and pierced Jake's neck. He screamed in agony, which only made the kill more exciting. Before he had the chance to pass out, Maggie stopped feeding from him, and kissed him once again. He whimpered, but she shushed him, "don't worry, honey." She kissed the wound on his neck. "I'm not gonna kill you, yet." She bit her wrist, drawing blood and pushed it towards Jake, who sucked on the blood greedily. "You see, I'm having just way too much fun with you, to get rid of you permanently." She snapped his neck, and smiled to herself. This should be fun.


	6. Lost Girls

**LOST GIRLS**

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

Maggie followed both of her brothers out to the court yard, that was in front of their house. Father had informed them only a week before, that they were to expect guests to arrive late in the afternoon, and to greet them in a welcoming manner. They were siblings, both orphans- Maggie had been devastated to hear that; she knew the pain of losing her mother and couldn't bare the idea of losing her father too (no matter how vile a man he was). As the first guest stepped out of the carriage, both Damon and Stefan seemed to instantly lose sight of the real world. Granted, the woman was elegantly beautiful. Maggie gracefully walked down the stoned stairs to welcome the woman, who returned Maggie's polite smile before making her way towards the Salvatore brothers. The final guest stepped out of the carriage, and Maggie gasped. He was gorgeous. Maintaining the proper posture that she knew was expected of her as a lady of a high status, Maggie made her way towards the fine gentlemen. She curtseyed slightly and offered her hand out, "Mr Pierce, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mr Pierce took her outstretched hand and kissed it daintily, "please, call me Thomas. The pleasure is all mine." He smiled brightly, and Maggie believed that even the stars couldn't shine so bright.

-8-8-8-

 **Mystic Falls, Present Day**

Maggie sat on a log in the cemetery, listening to Damon's conversation with Stefan over the phone, as he was pouring alcohol over the multiple dead bodies that they had collected over the night. What? They were practically starved.

"We want our rings, Stefan."

" _Where are you?"_

"Where are our rings?"

" _What have you done? Where are you?"_

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked us in the basement and starved us. So, whatever we have done and whoever we have sucked dry, is on you."

" _You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town going to to believe, huh?"_

"We know how to cover our tracks. Where's our rings?"

" _I gave them to Zach to hide. You probably shouldn't have killed him."_

"That was Maggie, not me."

" _Wait? What?"_ Stefan seemed genuinely shocked that his sister would kill family.

"He pushed her over the edge. Her patience only goes so far, Stefan. So, where are they?"

" _I'll get them back, I just need time."_

"What, did you FedEx them to Rome?! We want our rings Stefan, or our next stop is Elena's." And then he hung up. He went to set the corpses alight, when Vicki and Jake both revived at the same time. He looked accusingly at Maggie, "you turned them?"

Maggie shook her head, "only him. I didn't touch her."

Damon glanced at Vicki thoughtfully, "you just don't wanna die, do you?"

-8-8-8-

Before the sun had arisen Maggie, Damon, Jake and Vicki had all fled back to the Salvatore Boarding House. Jake had already fed on - and killed - a passerby, meaning that he was now a full vampire, much to Maggie's delight. As she was returning back to her room with a blood bag for Jake, Maggie groaned in frustration, "Damon! Vicki's getting blood all over the couch! Sort it out." As she trudged upstairs, Maggie was puzzling things over in her brain. Messing around with Jake had got her thinking about Thomas. She wasn't really doing anything with Jake; just fooling around. Besides, Thomas was dead. He had been for all of her vampire years. She needed to get over it. "Brought you a little snack," She walked over to her four poster bed that Jake was sprawled across. "It's not quite the same as having it straight from the vein, but it still calms the hunger. And," Maggie crawled over to him, and straddled his waist, "once you've had that, we can have a little more fun."

-8-8-8-

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

Maggie watched as both of her brothers chased after Katherine. She had them both wrapped around her little finger. Maggie smiled as she heard Thomas walk across the gravel towards her, before putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Your sister seems to have enchanted both of my brothers with her charm. They are rather like two little puppies, following their owner, and Katherine seems to have the leash."

Thomas chuckled, and tilted his head to kiss Maggie's cheek, "you do say some of the most creative things, Maggie. But that's why I love you."

Maggie turned around in Thomas' arms, so that she was facing him. "Katherine also appears to have both of my brothers escorting her to the founder's ball. It's rather a shame. One of them is bound to have their heart broken."

"I full heartedly agree with you, darling. What my sister is doing, is all for her own entertainment. It is what she does. But," he pulled her even closer to him and rested his forehead on hers. "Enough of my sister. I actually came to find you, to ask whether you may allow me to be your escort to the founder's ball?" Maggie kissed Thomas passionately. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

-8-8-8-

 **Mystic Falls, Present Day**

"Oh man," Jake lay on his side, gazing at Maggie who was staring at the ceiling with a smirk. "Damn. Vampire sex is so much better than stoner sex. And that is saying something. Why am I so madly in love with you?"

Maggie sighed, "you're not in love with me moron. Anything you feel is heightened. Perks of being a vampire. Also, you just had legendary sex with me, so that'll be messing with your emotions."

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why turn me? Out of everyone that was there?"

"Because you were the most fun."

"Are you gonna kill me when you get bored of me?"

Maggie smiled as she traced his lips with her fingernail, "probably."

-8-8-8-

 **Mystic Falls, 1864**

Maggie and Thomas were lying on Maggie's bed, both lost deeply in giggles as they told each other silly tales that they were once told when they were small. But just as quickly as the laughter had begun, it stopped. Thomas suddenly when serious. "Maggie. I have something that I need to confess to you."

Maggie suddenly felt deeply concerned and anxious, was he about to leave her? She rested her hand upon his bare chest. "What is it, my love?"

"I am afraid that you may not accept it, and if you shall decide that you want me to leave you, then I shall. I will understand."

"Thomas, you're worrying me. What is it?" He sat up and sighed. Then slowly, veins began to form beneath his eyes and bulge outwards, and his eyes took a red tint. Fangs appeared suddenly from his gums and Maggie had to bite down on her lip hard, in order to stifle her scream. "What are you?"

"I am a vampire. I am so sorry. I can promise you this minute that I would never harm you or your family." He paused, anxious as to how Maggie would react. "Are you afraid?"

"I am not sure. Your face is one of a demon, yet your heart is that of an angel. How can this be?" Thomas allowed Maggie to process the information that he had just given her. "You have been so kind towards me, and I cannot possibly imagine you hurting me. Are you going to kill me?"

"Never! I promise that I will not harm you, it is not in my nature."

"If you are a vampire, does this mean that Katherine is too? Are my brothers aware?"

"Yes, Katherine is also a vampire. And as I am aware, your brothers do know of her vampirism." He began to get up, "I shall leave you now, to allow you some time to process all of this."

Maggie grabbed onto his wrist and leaned towards him, hugging him gently. "Please do not leave me. I trust you. I love you."

-8-8-8-

 **Mystic Falls, Present Day**

"For goodness sake, Damon." Maggie growled at her brother as he pulled a weak looking Stefan into the house. They had been out in the cemetery trying to find a turning vampire - Vicki - and Stefan had managed to get shot with wooden bullets, by no other than Logan Fell. The news reporter guy. This also meant that they were on the vampires' trails. Damon had then killed Logan Fell, making things so much worse. But, at least both brothers were alive. Now that she had seen that both of her brothers were home safe, Maggie returned to her room, where Jake was sleeping. This was going to be hard, but it needed to be done. She couldn't have a newbie vampire messing up her family and their home. Jake knew that this was going to happen though, he was just a little bit of fun. She climbed on to the bed and straddled his waist, she gave him one last kiss, but he woke up. "Maggie?" Upon seeing the look of sadness on her face, Jake figured out what was about to happen. "This is it, isn't it?" Maggie nodded and revealed the stake in her hands. "Hey, it's okay. I have nothing worth living for anyway. At least this is a better death than drugs, huh?" He chuckled weakly, before chewing on his lip nervously. "Does it hurt?"

Maggie shook her head so slightly, "I'm not sure. I'd like to think that it's quick and painless. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I turned you for my own entertainment, but I also had hoped that you'd be able to turn your life away from drugs. I was going to let you live, but we now have the council on our trail, and I can't have a newbie vampire get us caught. I'm sorry."

"I understand. It sucks, but I get it." Jake laced his fingers with Maggie's hand that carried the stake, and guided it above his heart, "thank you for showing me what it's like to live. I had nothing else. I was just a beaten kid, un-loved by everybody. Ironic isn't it? I had the best time of my life, whilst dead." Jake closed his eyes as Maggie went to plunge the stake into his heart, but opened them warily when death never came. "Maggie?"

"I can't do it," she mumbled. "It's unfair. You're sweet, and you don't deserve to die. So here's what you're gonna do. Take this," she handed him a small mobile (it hadn't cost her anything as she had compelled the shop owner to just give it to her) and smiled weakly. "There's a number saved on there under 'Caitlin'. Dial it and she'll give you further instructions. You're going to go and stay with her. Don't worry, you'll be safe. You'll be away from the hunters as you'll be in a different town, and she's a friend of mine from the thirties, so I trust her."

Jake nodded, "thank you. Truly."

"No, don't thank me. You have nothing to thank me for. I killed you."

"And then made me into a completely different person. I now am able to change who I am. I don't have to be the alcoholic druggie. I can start up a new life. Now," he edged closer, "one last kiss for the road?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "you just can't get enough, can you?"


	7. Haunted

**HAUNTED**

Maggie groaned loudly and rested her head on her knees. Jake had already left and was probably already at safety, but she had already spent two whole hours vamp-sitting Vicki and those two hours had confirmed everything Maggie had guessed about the girl's character. She was loud, obnoxious, gobby, clueless and just an all round annoying person. Stefan was resting on the arm of the chair that Maggie was inhabiting, which sat beside the sofa that Damon and Vicki were sharing. Damon and Maggie both let out an audible and agitated sigh when Vicki was yet again asking the most ridiculous of questions. Stefan was a calm man, but even he had a limit to his patience.

"I need to pee." Vicki jumped out of her seat, smiling goofily making her way towards the stairs that led up to the bathroom. "Wait, I'm dead, why do I need to pee?" Once Vicki had disappeared, Maggie lifted her head and glared playfully at Damon.

"Out of all of the people in Mystic Falls, what in God's name possessed you to turn _her_? Honestly, your choice in women is disgraceful."

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck, "I've got to admit Damon, I agree with Mags. I don't know how many more times I can explain to her that Stephenie Meyer did not have the correct ideas about vampires."

Damon narrowed his eyes at his siblings, "since when did you two start pairing up to pick on me?"

"Since you turned Vicki Donovan." Maggie replied, rolling her eyes. "Right that's it, I'm outta here." Huffing, she stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Urm, where exactly do you think you're going?" Damon looked at looked at his sister through narrowed eyes, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"To talk to Elena." Upon receiving bad looks from her brothers, she elaborated with a sigh. " Elena is scared, guys. She has just learned that her boyfriend is a vampire, who happens to have a psychopath for a brother and one of her closest friends' sister was just turned into a vampire. I think I can help her through this."

Stefan stood up, concern written all over his face, "Maggie-"

"Oh for goodness sake, you should see your faces right now. You don't have to look so worried, I'm not going to hurt her."

"She won't talk to you." Damon told his sister. "Besides, what makes you think you have the capability of helping her?"

Maggie scoffed, "trust me, I know what she's going through, more than any of us. You're forgetting I was only a young girl when I found out that my boyfriend was a vampire, and he had a psychopath for a sister. Our stories are very similar. It's crazy when you think about it." Maggie grinned widely at her brothers as she stepped out of the door, "plus, I can't be in the same room as Vicki for another minute, because I will end up ripping her head off."

As the door closed, Maggie smirked as she heard Damon mutter, "be my guest."

-8-8-8-

Elena let out a little squeal as she opened the door to find Maggie on the porch. She attempted to shut it, but Maggie put her foot in the way, stopping the door from closing. "You're afraid of me, and I totally understand that, but Elena I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not your enemy."

Elena stopped trying to force the door open, but still looked terrified. "How can I trust you?"

"Here," Maggie reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small vial containing a pale yellow liquid. She had found it hidden in Zach's stash. She passed it to Elena, who looked thoroughly confused. "It's liquid vervain. If you feel at any point that I become a threat to you, you can use it. It'll hurt like a bitch for me, but it'll give you time to stake me or run."

"You really trust me with this?"

Maggie shrugged, "if my brother trusts you, then I trust you. Plus trust is a two way thing. I can't expect you to trust me, if I don't trust you. Now, may I come in?"

"You've already been invited in before…"

"I know, but it's common courtesy to ask before entering someone's house." Elena looked slightly taken aback, but stepped aside nonetheless gesturing to Maggie that she was welcome inside. "Is there somewhere we can talk without being overheard?"

"Yeah, my room." When both girls were settled on Elena's bed (sitting crossed legged and opposite each other) Elena twiddled the vial of vervain between her palms nervously. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to answer any questions you have for me, and let you know that you're not alone. I've been through what you're going through right now."

"You have?" Elena looked skeptical.

Maggie smiled warmly, "yup. I'm guessing Stefan explained all about the Katherine situation?" Elena nodded her head in response. "Well, then I'm sure he explained briefly about Thomas?"

"Thomas… he was Katherine's brother right?"

"He sure was, and he was the love of my life. I was smitten over him. He understood me like nobody else, and he was gentle, compassionate and everything good in the world. And when I found out of his true form, I was just like you are now. Scared, worried, anxious, angry… and conflicted. Conflicted because you know that you should be repulsed by what he is, but you just can't find it within you to hate him. And you find yourself questioning everything in your life. You love him, and he is who you want to be with, but is it right?"

Elena had tears in her eyes, "you really do understand." The girls sat in silence for a minute or two before Elena spoke up. "You said you're here to answer any questions I have? May I ask some?"

"Go for it."

"How old are you? Not like as in how many years have you been a vampire, but how old _were_ you when you were… you know-"

"Turned?" Elena nodded, so Maggie continued. "Twenty one."

"What were your parents like?"

"My mother was loving and well mannered, yet was incapable of being there for her children when she was needed the most. She passed when we were all young. And my father was cruel and abusive; not even worth the calories I burn talking about him."

"What about Stefan and Damon?"

"Well, Stefan was always compassionate about others, never liked to see anybody upset, hence why he is as he is now. As a vampire, his sensitivity and compassion are heightened. Damon, well, Damon was sweet as could be. He was a fine young gentleman who was so much fun to be around. He was also caring and sensitive aswell." Elena scoffed slightly, and Maggie smirked. "I know, I know, he's a dick now. But unfortunately, that's what heartbreak and vampirism can do to someone."

"But you suffered heartbreak and vampirism too, and you seem nothing like him."

"Don't be fooled by first impressions, Elena. I am kind towards those who deserve it, but I can be harsh and selfish just like the Damon you know. And besides, once you get to know him and get used to him, Damon becomes somewhat bearable."

Elena seemed to pause for a while, seeming to wonder the best way in which to ask her next question. "Who turned you?"

Maggie slightly hesitated, but not long enough for it to be noticeable. "On to serious questions now, I see. Thomas did. Well, not directly. His blood was in my system when I died."

"How did you die?"

"I was murdered." It was easier to just be blunt; tell it as it was.

"Murdered?!" Elena gasped, and wrapped her arms around the vampire girl's neck, in a soft hug. Maggie was taken aback at first, but soon returned the gesture. "I'm so sorry." She pulled away. "If you don't mind me asking, who murdered you?"

"My fa-" Maggie's phone suddenly began ringing, and for once, she was actually happy to be disrupted; she couldn't help but feel as if that question should be answered sometime in the future. Maggie looked at the caller ID: Damon. She sighed quietly as she answered. "Damon. I've been gone for not even an hour, and already you're calling me? What's up?"

" _I need you to meet me at the grill in ten minutes."_

"Am I going to get an explanation as to why or-"

" _Just be there."_ And then the line went dead. Maggie let out a sigh of annoyance. He was so bossy. "I'm really sorry Elena, but Damon has demanded my presence at the grill, so we're going to have to cut it short."

Elena smiled warmly, "don't worry about it." When they both reached the front door, Elena spoke. "Hey, I'm sorry to have judged you so quickly, that wasn't fair of me. You're actually really sweet."

Maggie gave a slight shrug, "it's perfectly understandable. I am a vampire after all.

"Thank you for tonight, Maggie. You've opened my eyes a little bit, and you've helped to make me feel less alone."

"No problem, us girls have to stick together. But before I leave, I just wanted to say that neither of my brothers have any intentions of hurting you. Stefan is completely in love with you and Damon has a soft spot for you too. You're safe with us."

-8-8-8-

Maggie scanned the whole of the grill, before spotting her brother at the bar. _Shocker_. He had an empty glass beside him, so he'd obviously been here a little while. She genuinely had no clue as to why she was here. Sitting down with a huff next to Damon, Maggie sighed. "What was ever so important that I had to rush over here?"

Damon smirked, "well, I happen to have a plan that I thought you'd like to get involved in. It might just help us to stay under the radar."

"I'm listening."

"Behind us you'll see Mayor Lockwood, and his wife." Maggie went to turn around, but Damon grabbed her arm and hissed words of annoyance to her, "subtlety is a skill Maggie! Learn it."

Maggie huffed. "Jeez. Fine. So why are we stalking the Mayor and and his wife?"

"Well, Mrs Lockwood is apart of the Founder's council, in which they discuss vampires. If we can get onto it, we'll be completely clear of suspicion." Maggie hated to admit it, but Damon's plan was actually very clever and logical. That's why ten minutes after Mayor Lockwood had stormed out of the bar, Maggie followed her brother to Mrs Lockwood's table. She was looking glum, but instantly smiled when she caught sight of Damon, causing Maggie to throw up a little bit in mouth. Why did women find him so fascinating? As Damon sat down, he gestured to Mrs Lockwood's outfit, "let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good 'Gatsby' look."

She blushed wildly before speaking, "it's Damon right, Damon Salvatore?"

"Ah, you remember, Mrs Lockwood?" Damon began using his flirty voice.

"You have a face that is hard to forget. And please call me, Carol." Mrs Lockwood was broken out of her little trance, when Maggie coughed loudly. "Oh, and you're Maggie Salvatore, right?" Maggie nodded grudgingly; what was the point of Damon dragging her along with him, if both himself and Mrs Lockwood were just going to ignore her the whole night? "So are you of any relation to Zach?"

Damon nodded, "Zach's our uncle," and then leaned over the table, trying to compel Carol. "How do you know him?" She appeared completely unfazed. Maggie and Damon shared a quick glance at each other, then appeared to simultaneously notice the bracelet dangling from her wrist. Vervain.

Carol reached her hand across the table, "are you okay?"

Damon pretended to wince and rub his eye, "yeah. I think there's something in my eye."

"Well, would you mind telling him to return my calls? I've left several messages."

"Zach left town for a bit." Maggie sighed, then lowered her voice, as though she didn't want to be overheard. "But if it's about the vervain…" Carol seemed taken a back, and a flicker of confusion crossed Damon's face, before he quickly caught onto what Maggie was saying. "Hey, don't look so shocked, we're Salvatores after all. So I'm guessing you're in need of some more?"

Carol smiled faintly, "yes. My husband and I only have left what his parents left him. And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more."

"Well we talk to him all the time, so how about we just ask him for you?" Damon asked, adding his little, signature smirk. "How much do you need?"

"Well there's our children of course." Carol stated. Maggie nodded, that seemed fair, she was a very firm believer that children are off limits to vampires. "And, um, family, friends and everyone on the council. Zach knows how many." Maggie grimaced inside. That was a lot of people. They'd have to start being careful who they fed on. Carol smiled once again, before gathering her bag and coat. "It's been lovely talking to you, but I am so late for the Halloween party. My husband is not going to be happy."

Damon rested his hand upon hers, "well, are you happy with your husband?"

"You're flirting with me."

He winked. "You flirted with me first."

Maggie cringed, and shook Carol's hand. "I am so sorry, my brother here is a hopeless romantic, and loves the ladies. It was lovely talking to you, but if you'll excuse me, I'm in need of a refill." Maggie promptly walked up to the bar and waited for Damon to return to her. When he stood next to her, Maggie slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"She's a married woman, Damon."

"Correction; she's an unhappy, married woman."

"Still married." Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, what happened after I left?"

"She filled me in a little bit on some important gossip." Damon leaned in closer, making sure no one else could here. "Anyone who arrived during the day at the founder's party the other day, was cleared as a suspect." Maggie and Damon tapped their bourbon glasses together, as if to say 'cheers'.

-8-8-8-

Maggie wandered around in the car park outside of the high school anxiously. She'd received an urgent, yet cryptic text off of Stefan telling her to be on alert at the school as Vicki was lurking somewhere. She hadn't been waiting for long when she heard a familiar voice shouting out. Using her vampire speed, Maggie flashed to the owner of the shout. It was Elena; she had just been thrown into a pile of wooden planks by a very reckless and angry Vicki. Maggie quickly helped the girl up, and stood protectively in front of her. Stefan was battling Vicki, trying furiously to get her to let go of Jeremy Gilbert. Nothing was helping, and Elena was desperately crying and begging for Jeremy to be safe, so Maggie had no choice but to chuck a broken plank of wood to Stefan, who shoved it into Vicki's heart. Elena ran to Jeremy, who was sobbing out of confusion and heartbreak. Stefan eventually managed to persuade her to let him take her brother home safely and swiftly. Damon arrived and began sorting Vicki's body. He looked at Elena, with a slight hint of sadness, "you should go, I've got this."

But Elena wasn't having any of it; she was still processing what had happened. "You did this. This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Elena tried to hit Damon, but he caught her wrist. "None of this matters to me Elena. None of it."

Maggie tried to interfere, but Elena continued. "People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." This time, she successfully managed to slap him. It caught him by surprise and he visibly tensed up.

"Maggie," Damon turned to his sister, who looked beyond devastated at the whole situation, "take her and leave. Her wounds are bleeding, and she needs to leave." Maggie stepped forward and pulled the small girl into a hug. Elena was shaking, and at that moment, she appeared to be so vulnerable and frail, and Maggie's heart broke for her. She took her hand, and led her home, thinking to herself that she doesn't want Elena to lead this kind of life.

 **-8-8-8-**

 **A/N: I'M BACK! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT I NEEDED A BREAK DUE TO MY MENTAL HEALTH. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…**

 **I'M JUST COUNTING DOWN THE CHAPTERS BEFORE YOU GET TO MEET THOMAS!**


	8. History Repeating

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have decided to skip pretty much the whole of the chapter '162 Candles', as it didn't really add much to the plot at all. I've added a small extract at the beginning of this chapter just going over the important details, but other than that, we're going straight on.**

 **History Repeating**

Maggie stormed into Damon's room, sped over to him, and shoved a stake through his chest - just missing the heart. He doubled over in pain, clutching the wooden object. Maggie crossed her arms, tears threatening to fall, "why, Damon, why? Just when I think there's something redeemable about you, you screw it up! Lexi was innocent!" Damon looked up at his sister, with a slight look of guilt. A tear trailed down her cheek. "She was Stefan's best friend, and you killed her. _You killed her_ , Damon."

Damon stood up, pulling the stake from his chest, "Maggie, I'm sorry. I had to do it. It got the council off our trail."

"You didn't have to kill Lexi, though. It could have been anyone else, but you chose her." Damon reached out for his sister, but she flinched and took a step back. "Don't touch me! I don't know how many more times I can redeem the horrid things you do, Damon. Stefan's on his way home, I don't know what he'll do. I suggest you prepare yourself for that."

-8-8-8-

 _A few days later..._

Maggie smirked as she hit a bullseye for the second time in a row. Damon sighed, "that was luck."

"No it wasn't, you are just shockingly awful," Maggie teased. The three Salvatores were in the Mystic Grill having a friendly, but slightly, competitive game of darts. It was Stefan's idea of 'bonding as a family', but Maggie knew that this was an attempt to find out what Damon was hiding from them. She wasn't so sure it was going to work, but she figured it was worth a shot. Stefan went up next, and hit the bullseye on his second dart.

Damon yet again sighed, "another lucky shot."

"More like carefully honed skill over many decades," he high-fived Maggie. "And as our sister pointed out, you're crap, brother."

"Okay, I'm on to you two," Damon said, standing up. "Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?"

Maggie sniggered, "darts."

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically. "But, no seriously, what are you guys doing?"

Stefan smirked, " that's a funny question considering we've been asking you that for months now. It's frustrating isn't it."

Damon threw a dart and missed, "touche."

A few hours later, Stefan had lead his siblings on to the Mystic Falls High School football field. Damon looked at his brother, clearly suspicious, "what are we doing here?"

"Bonding." Stefan threw a football to Damon. "Catch."

"Don't forget who taught you this game, brother!"

Maggie smiled fondly, as she watched both of her brothers laughing together, having fun together. It reminded her of their human lives; before they all started to turn against each other. She had preoccupied herself with making a daisy chain crown so much, that she only noticed that her brothers were arguing when she placed the crown upon her head.

Stefan jumped straight to the point, "what do you want with Katherine's crystal, Damon?"

"Wait," Maggie stood up and joined the conversation, "that's what you've been looking for?"

But Damon ignored her, and looked at his brother with a shocked expression, "how do you know about that?"

Stefan shrugged, "come on, you knew Elena would tell me about you going after Bonnie for it."

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on the last night. I was with her, neither of you were."

"I was the last one to see her, Damon. Now, what do you want with the crystal?"

Damon glanced at both Maggie and Stefan, "Well, I have a big surprise. I'm gonna bring Katherine back."

Maggie and Stefan stood for a second, just lost for words, before Stefan spoke up. "How? She's dead, Damon."

"Oh, but she isn't. When Katherine and the other vampires were about to be burned in the church, I begged Emily to protect her. I said I'd do anything, just as long as she protected Katherine. And she did. She did some kind of spell with the crystal, and whilst the church and the vampires were burning, she didn't."

"But, I saw her go inside-"

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine inside of it, protecting her. So ta-da, she's alive. So all I need to do, is wait for the comet tonight, let Emily possess the little Bennett witch, have the crystal ready and then boom. She's free." Stefan sighed before speeding away, presumably going to fill Bonnie and Elena in on what he had just heard.

There was a short silence, before Maggie took a trembling breath, "was it only Katherine that was saved?"

"No. Emily made it very clear that she'd have to save them all. She wasn't happy about that part. But i eventually persuaded her, after swearing to protect her lineage."

"So, you're telling me that Thomas is down there?"

Damon nodded, a small smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when Maggie slapped him. He looked at her shocked. "What the hell was that for? He's alive! You should be happy!"

"Happy? _Happy_?" Maggie narrowed her eyes at him. "You have know all along that Thomas was alive! You've watched me cry, breakdown, blame Stefan and you never thought to tell me? Why?"

"I don't know, Maggie. I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it didn't work."

"You're unbelievable. I'm a big girl Damon. I can handle this." She began walking away, but still continued talking. "I'll meet you at the church later on, and if Thomas isn't under there Damon…"

"He will be."

"Oh, and also, if Katherine starts messing with our family again, I'll stake the bitch myself."

Damon sighed deeply, he knew for a fact that if Thomas wasn't down there, his sister would struggle to cope.

-8-8-8-

When Maggie strutted in to the clearing of the Church ruins, she was a little bit surprised to say the least. Bonnie was stood in the middle of the field, watching (with an entertained expression) a very pissed off Damon, attached to a tree by a branch having Stefan and Elena trying to help him. As Maggie walked towards her brothers, Bonnie met her gaze. She smiled, "Maggie Salvatore, it's been a while." Maggie inwardly sighed, of course Emily had already possessed Bonnie.

"Emily, likewise."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil. I will not allow you to unleash them into this world."

Damon looked angrily at her, "Emily, I swear to God. I'll make you regret this."

"With one, comes all."

Stefan looked at Emily shocked, "you saved everyone in the church? "

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon pleaded.

"And Thomas." Maggie added.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that came out of your mouth." Stefan glared at Damon, "this isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Damon simply shrugged. "Damon, you can't do this. This town isn't the same as it used to be. You're blaming innocent people for the war between them and the vampires that happened 145 years ago!"

Maggie knew that Damon wasn't going to win Emily over anytime soon, so she interfered. "Emily. Please. There must be something that you can do. You're a powerful witch, surely you could get Thomas and Katherine out only?"

"I'm sorry I can't. I can't free them. I won't."

"Emily. Please. Don't do this. We can kill all of the other vampires if we have to, just let us get the Pierce siblings. Please." Maggie locked eyes with Emily. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Maggie, but I can't. Incendia!" Emily was immediately surrounded by flames, blocking Stefan, Damon, Maggie or Elena from getting anywhere near her. Both Maggie and Damon shouted pleas for her to stop and help them, but it was no use. She threw the necklace into the air and it exploded. It was gone forever, and along with it was the hope of Damon and Maggie seeing the loves of their lives again. Everything that happened after that was a blur. Emily left Bonnie's body, but Damon was so blind with fury, that he ripped into Bonnie's neck, and didn't stop until Stefan pulled him off. Maggie didn't stick around for long, and ran home. Whilst Stefan and Elena tended to Bonnie, Damon noticed that his sister was nowhere to be seen, but he guessed that he knew where she'd gone.

When Damon stumbled through the Boarding House door and saw his sister curled up on the sofa, he immediately went and joined her. She took a sip of her bourbon, before her face screwed up and the tears fell, then she let out a shout and threw her glass into the fireplace. It shattered, and the fire roared in response to the alcohol. Damon grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into him. She soon relaxed ever so slightly, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Damon stroked Maggie's hair, and kissed her head gently, silently promising to her that they'd find a way of opening the tomb.


End file.
